


negotiations, deadlock-style

by chernoble (stardustardie)



Series: Lost Kid Solidarity [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ?? prolly, Ashe Character Exploration, Ashe Joins Overwatch AU, Gen, Hypothetical Plotline, Standalone?, Tentative Plot, as a background oneshot to that ashe/genji thing i wrote, just take this i don't even know, this has just been sitting in my docs forever, yeah sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustardie/pseuds/chernoble
Summary: Calamity Ashe is not one to back down from a tussle, but there are times when one has to choose between going to Overwatch for help and letting Talon completely demolish one's gang.





	negotiations, deadlock-style

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you call "twisting the events of canon for the express purpose of making the 466 words written for a rare crack pairing seem slightly more plausible."

Ashe was not one to accept hits to her pride easily, but there were times when a girl had to bite the bullet and choose between working with Overwatch and letting Talon run her gang into the ground. Never let it be said that the Deadlock Bandits weren’t looked after, she thought with a wry tug of her red-stained lips as she met the eyes of that humongous oaf of an ape.

She didn’t think much of her parents at all, especially these days, but she had to admit that they did their best to drill into her both a set of manners and a posh, respectable air. She sat primly on the edge of the conference table and walked a bullet along her fingers in a distinctive blend of businesslike and banditlike, just as ready to turn to diplomacy as she was to blow the entirety of Gibraltar into the sea.

“I think the situation is clear enough,” Ashe said, getting right into the heart of the matter. “My crew has got the run of the Southwest States. A good bit of authority to have, for sure, and we’re not fixing to give it up without a fight.” An arch of the brow, palms spread to show she meant business. If the startled light in Winston’s eyes was anything to go by, he was all ears. Wonderful.

“Trouble is, Winston, I’m afraid that as good as I am at what I do, I’m still only one woman. Do you think B.O.B. and I can keep my boys together against a threat like Talon?” A rhetorical question that she answered for emphasis; persuasiveness lies in tying up as many loose ends as possible when pitching a suggestion. “Not for very long, unfortunately. Which is where this little meeting of ours comes in…” And here she let her expression show the tiniest hint of venom, enough to let the gorilla know that she wasn’t about to be trampled on.

“I hope,” Ashe said coolly, “that whatever you have to say will put us on the same page.”

She knew she was equal parts threatening and disarming, and she took pride in that. A satisfied half-smile curved her mouth upwards when Winston gripped his glasses and launched into a stammering series of agreements. Another score for the Deadlock Gang.

“I- yes, of course, that is… you bring up a very valid point, Ms. Ashe, nothing I could disagree with. And in fact, your grasp on the southwest region of America is very much a point of interest - for us and Talon. Oh! Which is, of course, not to say that Overwatch is interested in undermining your authority, not at all, that’s all Talon, but…”

A cough. An embarrassed sort of expression passing through his hyper-intelligent eyes.

“What I mean to say, Ms. Ashe, is that I'd like to propose a truce between the Deadlock Gang and Overwatch, in order to guard against Talon’s acquisition of resource. We would send out our forces to help you take back the southwest, and you, in return, would coordinate your own efforts with us - as well, of course, as remaining stationed here at Gibraltar. Both to streamline our operations and to act as a sort of… collateral. It’s crass, I know, but -”

“But you don’t wanna give up all your cards just yet,” Ashe interrupted, holding up a hand. “I hear you. It’s exactly what I’d have done in your shoes.”

“Oh - really?” The relief tinging Winston’s demeanor was almost palpable. Ashe smirked.

“Really.” Though she wasn’t quite thrilled at the prospect of rubbing elbows with the mixed pot that was Overwatch - her own rebels were diverse enough, thank you. It was a temporary arrangement, she told herself, and it would have to do until she could work something better out. Still, though. Might as well ensure a few things…

“Hold up, though. I’m assuming B.O.B. will be stationed here with me? A girl needs her butler, after all.”

“Of course!” Winston agreed, a bit hastily. “We’ll arrange to have a dropship bring him as soon as possible. Is there, um, anything else you might need?”

“Provisions,” she added in a tone that brokered no argument. “Munitions for my gang. The last few scraps with Talon have done a number on us, as I’m sure you know.”

“Provisions,” Winston repeated, “got it.”

“And… about rooming accommodations.” It was mostly curiosity that compelled her to ask, truth be told. “Is there a method to where you’re gonna put me, or do I get a say in the matter?” Of course she would - she had a way of getting her two cents in.

“Well…” Winston rolled his shoulders in a slight shrug, laughing almost sheepishly. “We don’t have a roster, if that’s what you’re asking. But if you have any preferences, I’d be glad to get you sorted in a room of your choosing. Is there anything in particular…?”

Ah. Ashe smiled again, a thin-lipped thing with a spun-sugar coating.

“Oh, I’m not too picky, mind,” she replied, before speaking what had been hovering at the back of her mind since her boots hit Gibraltar concrete. “So long as you don’t have me anywhere near that _ingrate_ Jesse McCree.”


End file.
